Aviendha
Appearance ' Aviendha is a young human. She stands at 5'1" tall and is slight of build. She has red hair and green eyes. Most of the time she seems slightly disheveled, not putting much stock in looking good or grooming oneself specifically for the eyes of another. She wears scale male when ready for battle ' ' ' Back Story ' ' ' Aviendha Almera grew up in Ironwall in a family of Istus worshipers. They believe that everything that was meant to happen will, and that the god of fate will help guide that. Her parents and 2 older brothers all are involved in Ironwall's defense against the undead. Growing up she knew her fate would also be part of the fight to protect her people. ' ' ' Growing up her brothers would have training to fight and protect, and other paladin training. She didn’t think it was fair that they would have battle training and she was just learning about their religion, she didn’t realize that it was just because she was too young and that she needed a foundation before learning to fight. ' ' ' She often stuck out of her studies and roamed the city. When she would eventually be caught, she would be quizzed on the lesson she skipped, but she always knew the answers, and was very smug about it. She actually was spending a decent amount of time studying in secret just so she could smugly answer and surprise her parents or other tutors. Who knew that being effortlessly smart and rebellious took so much effort? ' ' ' One time when she was 10 and on her rebellious runs through town, she was chasing a bird and made her way into the forest. She was found by some druids who found her plucky attitude endearing and taught her some of their druidic magic. The druids found her yelling at a dire wolf to sit while it was growling at her. They taught her a bit of druidic magic to help her survive the woods to get back to ironwall. Upon getting back to Ironwall, deciding that if she's going to run off they should speed up her training, her parents finally let her start her battle training. They taught her that a lot of best things in a fight are the strategy and knowing what is best instead of brute force. She understood that, but there is a difference between knowing and doing. She is often brash and impulsive, assuming that she’ll think of the right thing to do when needed, not needing to plan. She never realized that a lot of her “impulsive” activities were something she planned on doing...she never said she wasn’t a hypocrite. ' ' ' Among the things they taught her was that she can heal wounds, which by the time she was 12 she would do for the Ironwall Militia when they came back for healing. ' ' ' By 14 she would help the Ironwall militia fend off undead, especially since her brothers were not in Ironwall, out traveling the world as their right of passage. She mostly would help with spells she has learned through her training and stayed far up on the walls, but she wanted to be down in the fight like her brothers used to. Her parents explained that they believed that her powers would be stronger than her brothers, so she should practice with those more than learning to hit things with her stick. ' ' ' She learned how to be more effective hitting things with her stick, but they made sure to also teach her more nuance in her magic as well. They made sure that she can scare the undead around her just by her presence and even tweek that to also effect extra-planar entities. And they taught her how to heal more than just wounds with her magic, even curing people of magical effects that might have been afflicting them. One time, when her brothers were fighting one of them charmed the other, and she simply told him that he was not acting like himself, and to eat one of her berries to feel better, and after eating it, the charm went away. After that day, when ever anyone, including herself started to act weird, she’d have them pop a goodberry and see if that fixed the problem. ' ' ' Upon turning 18, like when her brothers turned 18, she knew that she would be leaving Ironwall for a while, as her family believed in traveling to see what the world has in store for you upon becoming an adult, but before that, she knew she wanted to be like her brothers and fight the undead down on the outside of the walls. So one day while she was shooting off cantrips from the walls like normal, she got the bright idea to jump down and join the frey. Which for the first 2 minutes, worked fine. But when her more powerful spells ran their course, this is when she realized what many already knew, that this was an idiotic plan. She survived, and didn’t get anyone else killed, but it was a close call. Jumping down, while a tactically dumb idea, did help her in one way though. It caught the attention of some of the Guild, so when she did start her journey through the world, she had a place to go first. Category:Player Character